Wayward
Wayward is the treasure hunter of the Gear Pirates. He was nicknamed "Wayward the Wyvern". For his ability to turn into a Wyvern. He is a former member of the Red Hair Pirates. He left to pursue his dreams of finding the One Piece. He has no intention if being Pirate King, but he just wants the One Piece. He currently holds a bounty of 65,000,000 Appearance Wayward is an above average height human of 7'4". He has short fire red hair that hangs in his face a bit. His eyes are as red as his hair, and he has stitches around his neck. He wears a Red vest with a black dress shirt underneath. He has three chains that come from his pockets. His pants are made of leather, and his shoes are red hard bottom shoes. After the Time Skip Wayward has grown a bit now making him 7'7". His hair has grown down to his cheeks, but is brushed back. His stitches have started to fade but are still highly noticeable along with a X shaped scar in his left cheek. He wears a dark red vest over a white dress shirt with black leather pants and red smooth sole shoes. On his left wrist he has tied a red ribbon around it. Personality Wayward is a greedy person. He's the only member of the crew that'll drop anything for his own selfish ambitions. He claims he has no reason to stay with them besides "I just want to". He's loud, foul mouthed, and ignorant. All of his traits add up to his fault of being so arrogant that he either underestimates his opponent or just attacks blindly. Relationships Allies Shanks & The Red Hair Pirates Being former member of Shanks crew, he's developed a great relationship with them. They're his only family and his first friends. They showed him things that can't be done. When he first left the crew he was mistaken for Shanks, thanks to their similar hair color. He was later captured by the marines and was freed by Shanks and his crew. He returned to the crew and trained under the Yonko himself. He regained his courage and left the crew again to make a name for himself. Revolutionary Army After leaving Shanks' crew he met the revolutionary army. He was recruited by Emporio Ivankov, and gained his own identity. Thanks to Monkey D. Dragon he met other members of the Gear Pirates like Jimero, and Jericho. He showed no compassion towards them until he met them again in the Grand Line, after he finished his training. Gear Pirates He met some of the members during his time with the Revolutionaries. When he met them again he believed that they were now enemies towards the revolutionaries. He attacked before he knew the story, to later join the crew. He refuses to explain his motives. Enemies Marines For his relationships with both the Red Hair Pirates and the Revolutionaries, he's a danger to the entire world. He's escaped their grasp multiple times and warns them constantly about the future, showing is arrogance and confidence. Buggy The Clown Buggy may be a friend to Shanks but when he became a Shichibukai, he sided with the marines. Thanks to his relationship with to the marines Buggy is now the enemy. Wayward can not trust him anymore. The North Blue For being part of the Revolutionaries, he was sent to the North Blue for various missions. For each mission he caused collateral damage to everywhere he's been. Now anywhere he goes in the North Blue he's chased away. Celestial Dragons One of the several times he was captured he was sent to become a slave for the Celestial Dragons. They forced him to do unthinkable, things destroying his psyche. Over the years he grown harder and more and more cruel. When he was released by Fisher Tiger, he stated and destroyed part of the base. Crocodile After being released from enslavement, he found his way to Alabasta. There he met the Shichibukai Crocodile and the criminal organization Baroque Works. Knowing of his past Crocodile recruited Wayward as one of the frontier Agents. When he tried to leave he was brutalized and left for dead. When he regained his strength he left Alabasta looking for the the Revolutionary Army. Daz Bones During his time in Alabasta he met Daz Bones,meh showed the same amount of respect that Wayward showed everyone else. He became a rival towards him. When Daz Bones realized that Wayward was trying to compete against him he was destroyed and beaten. When he tried to leave he was brutalized by Daz again. Impel Down Staff When he managed to escape Alabasta he was captured by the Marines again and sent to Impel Down, level 3. He had lost all hope of escape and survival. When Luffy arrived at Impel Down he was released and escaped along with Buggy and his pirates. When the battle of Marrineford happened he was sent back to Impel Down and put through hell again and again. This time he was put on level 4. There he was able to use his devil fruit ability and escape. Arlong While he was with the Revolutionaries, after he was completely banned from the North Blue, he was sent to the East Blue to continue his training. He met a Fishman Pirate that was apart of Fisher Tigers crew. He went to thank him but was attacked. He was drowned and nearly killed. When his strength returned it was too late for Luffy had already beaten Arlong. Enel After leaving Impel Down, he flew around the world looking for Baltigo. He came across the Sky Island of Skypiea. There he met the "God" Enel. Enel brutalized Wayward with every chance he got. He was forced to become one of the royal guards. He caused an uproar with the Royal Guards and a war broke out. He escaped during all the confusion and had taken most if not all of Enel's treasures. Abilities and Powers Because of his training in many places he's learned multiple fighting styles. Even without his devil fruit he's classified as a super human. Devil Fruit Wayward had eaten the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Wyvern. A mythical Zoan type Devil fruit. He can turn into a Wyvern, a hybrid, or any variation in between. It's abilities are amplified in heat. Because of his Devil Fruit he is now Cold Blooded and dependent on the suns heat. History Childhood As a child he grew up with The Red Hair Pirates and Shanks. He spent his years training under Shanks himself. During the time he spent aboard Shanks ship, he was often confused for Shanks every time he left the ship. At first he enjoyed being noticed, but it grew old fast. He asked Shanks could he leave the crew and was relieved of duty. From then on he wanted to be his own man. Still being confused for Shanks he was constantly attacked by pirates who wanted to be infamous. He dealt with every one with ease. It didn't take long for him to be recognized by the Revolutionaries. He met Emporio Ivankov, before he was sent to Impel Down. While He trained under Monkey D. Dragon, and caused trouble no matter where he went he found the Tokage Tokage no mi. With his new abilities he trained it every day. With every mission he cause collateral damage to the area, which caused him to be banned from the entire North Blue. He was captured by the Marines and was made a slave by the Celestial Dragons. He went through terrible things. His psyche was destroyed and he went insane. He became colder to everyone he met. He was stuck there for years until he was released by Fisher Tiger. After being released he stayed there to help destroy the palace. After returning to the revolutionary army, he was sent to the East Blue to continue his training. He heard that a member of the Fishman Pirates. The member Arlong was in a place called Cocoyashi Village. When he tried to thank Arlong, he was beaten for being human. When he fought back he realized that he hadn't completely healed from the Celestial Dragons. He stayed in the village to gain his strength back. Before he woke up, a pirate with a Straw Hat came and beat Arlong. After hearing the news he decided to return to Baltigo. Before he could return to Baltigo, he was captured by the Marines believing he was Shanks. He was sent to impel down level 3 after they realized he wasn't Shanks. The freezing condition prevented him from using his Devil Fruit abilities. He escaped to Alabasta where he met the Shichibukai Crocodile and the organization Barique Works. He was recruited as one of the frontier agents. He tried to make friends and start over but he was given the cold shoulder by everyone he talked to. He tried to leave but was caught and beaten by Daz Bones. Crocodile gave him back to the navy and he was sent to Level 4 of Impel Down. After luffy broke in and released all the inmates he escaped and tried to return to Baltigo. He flew for days and reached a flying ship with only one man. He hid aboard the ship to relax. When he was found he was forced to be his royal guard. When he found another sky island he took it over. He was stuck under his tyranny for years. When Enel had complete control over the island Wayward caused a war that destroyed Enel's empire. During the confusion he stole most of Enel's treasures and fled the country. Youth After he escaped Enel, he found out that he loved to collect money. So he spent his time traveling the world to find treasures and unknown riches. He became greedier with each treasure he found. He had no friends and no one to help him. His journey lead him to land on the island of Banaro where he met the Gear Pirates and joined the crew. Category:Pirate Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Former Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Gear Pirates Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Reflex